Cruel Fates
by Hoshino Yukino
Summary: First, Hitomi contemplates about her leaving Gaea. Then, Van thinks about Hitomi... What would happen next? (written in free verse poem form)
1. Cruel Fates: Hitomi's Story

Ohayo Gosaimasta

*******************************************************************************************************

Ohayo Gosaimasta! Watashi wa Hoshino Yukino. This is my second Escaflowne fic even though my first is still not finished, I wanted to post this one out first. This is also my first poetry fic I guess… Hope you enjoy this… Please R&R! Thanks…

***************************************************************************************************

"…Sugu teni hairu yume nante yume zya naiyo…"

~ A dream that can be easily realized is no dream ~

- **Nadesico**

** **

***** _Cruel Fates: Hitomi's Story_ *****

Night took over day in the city of Tokyo as lights were opened everywhere. Hitomi sat by her window and gazed upwards, looking upon the stars and moon. She sighed softly as a shooting star passed by. It had been a week since she came back to Tokyo and she can't help it but miss the feeling she had when she was there…

Van… Oh Van… Why did it have to be this way? 

_Why has God separated you from me?_

_ _

_The loneliness I feel cannot fade_

_ _

_Like the love I have for you_

_ _

_I long for your touch_

I long for your smile

_I wish to be with you_

_ _

_Only to be divided by the cruel fate_

_ _

_I long to be within your arms_

_ _

_Even if this dream can never be true_

_ _

_I hold your memory in my heart_

_ _

_For I know we shall see each other no more_

_ _

_How I wish things would be different!_

_ _

_That I could have you in my reach_

_ _

_Why is our love destined to be tragic?_

_ _

_Why is our love forbidden to be?_

_ _

_I need you, I need you here with me_

_ _

_You complete my existence, my reality_

_ _

_I feel no sorrow, no regret, nor remorse_

_ _

_That I met you and had you in my life_

_ _

_It is better that I had loved than had never loved_

_ _

_I love you, I will always love you_

_ _

_I will never forget your love_

_ _

_For you will always be in my heart_

_ _

_I would wait for you by the gates of heaven_

I would wait for you until the end of time 

_If it meant that I would be with you_

_ _

_I would sacrifice everything for you_

_ _

_Love sees no boundaries_

_ _

_Time holds no limit_

_ _

_Someday, somehow we together_

I love you, Van… I really do… 

_ _

{telephone rings}

"Hello…" said Hitomi as she wiped her tears away. 

"Hitomi, it's me, wanna come with us to the karaoke bar?" asked the voice from the receiver.

"Van…" Hitomi said softly.

"Hitomi… what did you just say?" asked the voice.

"Huh… Um… Nothing. What were you saying?" replied Hitomi.

"Wanna come to the karaoke bar with us?" asked the voice.

"Sure! Why not?" replied Hitomi, as she put down her phone and dressed up.

She stood up opened the door and said, "I still love you, Van…" as she went out to join her friends.

~ Owari ~

*******************************************************************************************************

~ P.S. Van's story and an epilogue may be written after this…

~ P.P.S. Please R&R…

~ P.P.P.S Please read my other stories…

*******************************************************************************************************


	2. Cruel Fates: Van's Story

************************************************************************************************************* 

************************************************************************************************************* 

Ohayo Gosaimasta! Watashi wa Hoshino Yukino. This is the second in my three part poetry series. Hope you all like this. 

*************************************************************************************************************

"…Sugu teni hairu yume nante yume zya naiyo…"

~ A dream that can be easily realized is no dream ~

- Nadesico

*** Cruel Fates: Van's Story ***

Nightfall took over day in the kingdom of Fanelia as the blue moon once more shone on the kingdom below. Van gazed upon his kingdom silently proud what he was able to do to bring it back from the rubble.

"Sigh… I finally rebuilt Fanelia and I should be happy but why do I feel this sudden emptiness within me?"

He let his eyes gaze upwards and admire the blue moon and stars. He sighed softly as a shooting star passed by. It has been a week since Hitomi left him to go back to Gaea and he can't help but miss the person he loved the most…

_Hitomi…_

_Why did I ever let you go?_

_Why did I let you slip away from my grasp?_

_I should have held you in my arms_

_And gently placed my lips on yours_

_But I did not, I wanted to be strong_

_I wanted to believe that I could live without you_

_You are my light, my hope, my destiny_

_I can't live without you beside me_

_I long for your smile_

_I long for your innocent eyes_

_I long for your voice, so tender and sweet_

_I long for you, heart and soul_

_I want to hold you once more in my arms_

_And never let you go_

_Hitomi…_

_ _

_Sigh…_

_Is it our fate to be apart?  
Is it going to be this way?  
Would I have to live in this world without you?_

_Why has God done this to us?_

_Why? Why? Why?_

_Were we just not meant to be?_

_I love you more than anything in this world_

_But I let you go…_

_Sigh…_

_ _

_Hope…_

_Will we see each other once more?_

_Will I be able to hold you in my arms?_

_Can all I do is hope for you?_

_Can all I do is dream for you to be here with me?_

_Hope…_

_ _

_Love…_

_I love you Hitomi _

_Time can only separate our bodies_

_Fate can only separate our minds_

_But our love cannot be separated_

_I'll wait for you Hitomi…_

_I'll search for your soul…_

_I'll find you once more…_

_And never let you go…_

_Love…_

_ _

_I love you Hitomi_

_I love you…_

"Lord Van…" shouted Merle.

The word, "Hitomi…", came out of Van's mouth as a small drops of tears fell from his hazel eyes.

"LORD VAN…" shouted Merle once more.

"Huh… What? Oh, Merle, what do you want?" said Van as he wiped the tears out of his eyes and put on one of his smiles.

"Sir Allen is here to see you, Lord Van…" said Merle as she dragged Van to the dining room where Allen was waiting.

"Hitomi, I promise, I'll look for you…" said Van softly as he was dragged into the dining room.

"Lord Van, did you say something?" aksed Merle, eyes twinkling.

"Nothing, nothing…" replied Van as he smiled once more and went to the the dining table to Allen.

~ Owari ~

***************************************************************************************************

~ P.S. An epilogue may be written after this…

~ P.P.S. Please R&R…

~ P.P.P.S Please read my other stories…

***************************************************************************************************


	3. Cruel Fates: Epilogue

*********************************************************************************

The snow from the heavens covers the world with a blanket of peaceful bliss, bringing people closer to one another and letting new relationships sprout out beneath the frigid cold of life. 

- Hoshino Yukino -

*********************************************************************************

__

Konnichiwa minna-san! This is the last and final chapter for my poetry series. It took me a very very long time to finally finish this because of all the things I had been doing and the stories I've been co-writing under silver moonlight… I hope that you would also read those stories under silver moonlight although they're only CCS and Digimon fics… I'll try my best to continue and finish the stories under Hoshino Yukino as well… I hope that this would start a wonderful revival for the long-forgotten Hoshino Yukino…

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne and the characters in it.

Rating: PG-13 

*********************************************************************************

****

~ Cruel Fates: Epilogue ~

By the long-forgotten Hoshino Yukino

*********************************************************************************

Van sat by the windowsill, watching the stars outside the castle, glitter slowly in the darkness of the night. The stars twinkled softly, reminding the now middle-aged king of what has happened this past twenty years after Hitomi, the one he first loved, left him behind in the world they called Gaea to go back to her world of the Mystic Moon. He had married another, Catherine, although his advisers coerced the whole marriage to him. Soon, Van had a brave and adventurous son and a pair of beautiful daughters to continue on his Fanelian bloodline. Although the whole wedding was forced, Van felt guilty that he had lost his last bit of innocence to someone else, he had allowed himself to love someone else even if it was not to the same degree as the first. He had allowed himself to love someone else, and allowed his last bit of innocence be taken away by the same person, Catherine, as he did with hers. Van slowly strolled down the halls of his rebuilt palace and was amazed at the rapid changes that was happening to their country, which was originally burnt down to the ground. Most of the infrastructure has been rebuilt and improved greatly and with the defeat of the Zaibach Empire and the resolution of peace among the kingdoms, the improvement of the kingdoms have been springboard across the barriers of previous obstacles. The Fanelians believed that it was because of his great work as King and as the one who saved them all by bringing about the defeat of the infamous Zaibach Empire, that all this rapid changes was happening. However, Van knew better, he knew that it wasn't wholly him that saved them but the girl from the Mystic Moon, the girl of the red pendant, the girl he loves until now even if time and space separates them, Hitomi…

******

Hitomi sat by the bedside, watching her son sleep peacefully, bathed by the moon's silvery rays. Hitomi then looked outside her window and stared at the great silvery white moon that shone with true brilliance and luster. She slowly recalled about the twenty years that has past by, after she had left Gaea, after she had left Van, the man who captivated her heart, the man she knew was meant to be hers…

Hitomi ran her hand through her son's raven black hair softly and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. She then left the room, closing the door slowly, as to not wake up her son who was sleeping peacefully. She had lost her last bit of innocence to Kyosuke, true, but she had taken his as well, it was merely a small trade, nothing more, nothing less. She felt a bit guilty to Van that she had married another, Kyosuke, her close friend, and yet felt guilty to Kyosuke, by loving Van all this while. It was true, she had fallen for Kyosuke, for his kind actions and dependability on all cases, but she loved Van with all her heart, with all her soul. Nothing could compare to that… Nothing…

*********************************************************************************

**__**

Van:

Time has been long and weary

It has made me worn and dreary

Yet I love you still, Hitomi…

How I wish for you to be with me!

It's true that I've fallen for another

But I love you above all, there's no other

You are my light, my hope, my one true destiny

My soul cannot move on without you with me

I love you, Hitomi, the girl of my life

I love you, Hitomi, no matter what strife…

****

Hitomi:

I love you, too, my dearest Van

But look at what I have done?!

You may have loved another

But I willingly accepted one other

I lost my innocence to someone other

Who is now my only son's true father

I dug and made my own selfish grave

Oh, how foolish of me, I'm such a knave

I can't say how much I hate myself…

All I can say is that I love you with my whole self!

****

Van:

You're not alone, my dearest one

I, too, now have daughters and a son

Mistakes we should forget, I believe

And just focus on what is there to live

I know we can never be together right now

But I know that we will be somehow

Once said I, "I'll wait for you at the ends of time"

I shall fulfill it even when the world has lost its rhyme

Time cannot separate us for long

Fate can only bind us just this strong

Our love is more powerful than the forces that be

That's why I believe that you'd be with me…

****

Hitomi:

Oh, Van, I hope that things are indeed that way

But I don't know how things would sway

I love you too much to sit and stay

But I don't want to leave my son at bay

I'll have to wait until the lifetime's end

Which is only around one small bend

I hope you can wait for me, my one true love

I hope that you do keep the promise that you have

Promises are not needed or so I said

But I guess, this wouldn't be true once I'm dead

I'll find you at the ends of time, by heaven's gates

I'll just have to wait for the passing dates…

  
**Van:**

I love you too, my precious one

And I know how much one loves their son

I too will wait for lifetime's end

To be with the one that God had sent

I love you and that promise I shall keep

I just hope that you'll not forget me in your sleep

How much I love you, I cannot say…

I'm putty in your hands, just some clay…

I long for your embrace, for your inborn grace

The beauty of your smile, which leaves me, dazed

I long for your chestnut brown hair

That compliments you, my lady fair

I long for your touch, your tender kiss

All these things, bring me such bliss…

Hitomi… 

****

Hitomi:

Oh, Van, how sweet of those words!

I love you, I will always love you

I will never forget your love

For you will always be in my heart

I would wait for you by the gates of heaven

I would wait for you until the end of time

If it meant that I would be with you

I would sacrifice everything for you

Love sees no boundaries

Time holds no limit

Someday, somehow we will be together

I love you, Van…

I really do…

****

Van:

Aishiteru, Hitomi-chan…

****

Hitomi:

Watasiwa shiki desu…

Aishiteru, Van-chan…

~ Owari ~

****

Author's Notes: 

Finally, the long-awaited conclusion to my long-forgotten poetry series, hope that you don't find this too cheesy because of the fact that it rhymes… We've just learned poetry in school and I'm putting it to the test… Like the pentameter that nearly caused me two big points in the LT!!! Please read and review….

Please read my other works and review them like the unfinished "**Blinded by Hate**" under Gatekeepers, the unfinished "**Fallen Angel**" under Escaflowne (my first work), the free verse poem, "**Red Champagne**", and the unfinished "**Untitled**" under Nadesico, which are all under Hoshino Yukino. Please also read the following stories of silver moonlight, like "**Chocolates and a Bouquet of Flowers**" and the unfinished "**Playing Games**", both under Digimon, and "**Ice Prince**" which is under CCS.


End file.
